Cuidados Intensivos
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Para Heero cuidar de su compañero no es una molestia, es mas bien un placer.


Cuidados intensivos.

Heero x Duo 

Heero se vestía con unas ropas un poco mas normales que aquellas con las que lo había conocido, siempre en esas calzas negras, que dicho sea de paso delineaban muy bien el atlético cuerpo de Heero, esa sudadera color militar con esas zapatillas horrendas… Vaya, este tipo podrá ser un genio de las peleas individuales, pero en cuestión de modas o gustos no sabe nada. 

-Quédate aquí y descansa. Ve a la escuela, puesto que ya estabas inscrito de antes. 

-Oye, pero es que no te puedo cooperar en nada.

-No sirves para nada.

-Ya sé que mi cuerpo está agotado de las batallas, y necesita descansar, pero podrías ser menos duro, ¿No?

-No se me ocurre como. A ver, enséñame como le digo a un condenado estúpido que no salga a pelear en su Gundam.

-Ah, encima de piloto suicida eres un payaso. ¿Por qué no te vas al circo con Trowa? A lo mejor te pagan bien.

-La verdad es que me echaron, porque a Trowa se le ocurrió hacer una bromita con su Gundam en una función para altos funcionarios de Traize. Tengo que irme.

-¿Dónde?

-No te importa.

-¿Y si mueres, quien me dará tus maternales cuidados, amigo?

-necesitas descansar, es todo. En unos días estarás mejor.

-Dime, Heero, ¿no estarás pensando en potra de tus misiones suicidas?

-No, no puedo hacer nada que pueda dañar la colonia.

-Vaya, eso es un gran alivio.

Heero se quedó pensativo un momento, en el dintel de la puerta. Recordó su propia premisa de 'actuar de acuerdo a tus sentimientos', y se volteó para hacer una pregunta que le estaba escociendo los labios.

-¿Acaso te importo, Dúo?

-¿Eh?....

-que si te importo- Heero alzó sus cejas al repetir la pregunta, esta vez con una voz más firme y resuelta. Recuperándose de la sorpresa, aparte de escucharlo le había hablado algo que no era un monosílabo o un sarcasmo. "Vaya" pensó "a lo mejor hasta se puede hablar con este tipo".

-Por supuesto que me importas, Heero. Sólo hay cinco pilotos Gundam en el mundo, y sólo uno como tú, y yo tengo la gran dicha de conocerte mejor que ningún otro.

Heero sonrió, sin dejar de mirar a Dúo. Caminó hacia Dúo en una actitud que valdría la pena llamarla curiosa en el, como una mezcla de curiosidad y…

-Sólo te importo porque manejo un Gundam, ¿No es así?

-¿Eh? –Dúo se alertó. Este tipo era capaz de sacar una pistola y pedir que lo mataran, como ya lo había hecho antes, según el mail de Trowa. Trató de discurrir rápidamente en una respuesta, bajó los ojos como si en la blanca colcha que lo cubría podría encontrar alguna respuesta.- n…no Heero. No es sólo eso.

-entonces, dime que hace que tú te preocupes así por mí. No es la primera vez. 

Dúo suspiró. Heero se sentó al borde de la cama, y se acercó. Miraba fijamente, y sus ojos conservaban esa expresión tan profunda. No era la expresión del soldado perfecto fabricado en una máquina. No era una expresión de ser humano, tampoco. Era una expresión de deseo. "¡¡No!! ¿Qué estoy pensando?" se pregunto Dúo.

-La verdad, no lo sé, Heero. Tendría que pensarlo un poco más. 

Heero se alejó, aunque siguió sentado al borde de la cama. Cabizbajo, suspiró.

-Quería saberlo, pero ya no importa. Tan sólo quería saber porqué gente como Relena, tu, o la viuda de Noventa se preocupan por un ser tan insignificante como yo. Eso es todo. 

- Oye, Heero, no te lo tomes tan a mal, recuerda que fuimos elegidos para ser pilotos Gundam no sólo por nuestra capacidad de manejar un mobil suit, eso lo puede hacer cualquier soldado, -Heero volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con una mirada de asombro. – También fuimos elegidos por nuestras capacidades de enfrentar situaciones, nuestra capacidad de decisión, de resolver problemas. En tu caso, me imagino por lo fuerte de tus convicciones, la fuerza que emana de tu sola presencia y que incita a seguir combatiendo hasta el final.

Una cierta emoción entre agradecimiento y desilusión, tenían la mirada de Heero y su energía al terminar de hablar dúo, y levantarse. Dio un par de pasos con su arma en la mano, como vacilando. De repente, giró hacia Dúo. 

-Oye, no has preguntado porqué no te maté.

La sorpresa de Dúo se vio en el sobresalto de sus hombros, su boca construyó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se echaba para atrás sobre los almohadones. –Quieres que te lo pregunte, ¿Cierto? Pues lo haré sólo para comprobar mi respuesta. ¿Por qué no me mataste, si ya lo tenías previsto?

-Del mismo modo que no pude matar a Relena. Nunca he matado a nadie que haya visto de frente, no he podido. –Contestó automáticamente, de nuevo de espaldas a Dúo.

-ah, pero es que la jovencita esa te ha taladrado bastante el cerebro… -al pronunciar las ultimas palabras, una luz se hizo dentro de la pequeña mente de Dúo, mientras Heero jugaba armando y desarmando su pistola de espaldas a el. Sin hacer aun verbal esa luz, solo pudo balbucear – Pero es que tu…

-Me tengo que ir.- Heero tomo su chaqueta, y desapareció del diminuto cuarto.

Dúo por mientras, se sumergió en un mar de cavilaciones, "Qué me está pasando con este tipo" se preguntaba. No tenía grandes traumas como los que parecía tener Heero, y había crecido en un medio sin grandes prejuicios. Es más, a él lo criaron de bebé dos "mamás" y había trabajado en el Gundam junto con mucho obreros, dos de los cuales eran pareja. Pero la decisión de poner a Heero a prueba lo ponía nervioso. Pero aun así, lo hizo.

Al llegar este por la tarde, Dúo estaba durmiendo. Suspiró y caminó sin hacer ruido. Se sentó en la cama, y se inclinó hacia Dúo, que a estas alturas se hacia el dormido. Heero acercó su cara a la de Dúo, comprobó que este estaba despierto, y acercó sus labios a los de Dúo. Lentamente…

-¡¡Waaa!!

-¡¡Aah!!

-¡¡Aah!!

Dúo comenzó a retorcerse de la risa, reía a carcajadas. Heero al principio se vio asustado, después enojado, y por último riendo junto a Dúo en la cama. Heero se había tendido al lado de el. Jadeando ambos se contemplaron.

-oye, ¿qué pensabas hacerme, degenerado?

-Como que degenerado, tú te estabas dejando.

-que ¿que yo me estaba dejando? Tonterías.

Heero sonrió arrugando la nariz en un gesto travieso que enloquecería a cualquiera. Dúo le dio un beso.

-Vaya, y soy yo el degenerado.

-Pues sí, tú me tentaste.

Heero volvió a carcajearse. Dúo aprovecho para pasar la mano por donde no debía.

-Oye, vas rápido. ¿No tienes miedo?

-Miedo de que.

-De mí, de lo que puedo hacerte. En este momento estás tan débil como una mujer…- La mirada de burla de Dúo animó a Heero- De una mujer que nunca haya combatido.

-Ah, si

-Si.

-Pues entonces –Dúo saco las piernas de debajo de la colcha – hazlo.

-¿Qué?

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Heero perdió la sonrisa, y se levantó bruscamente. 

-¿Qué pasa, te ha molestado?

-Es que si quieres hacerlo por probarme, o por debilidad…

-¡Espera Heero! –Demonios, pensó, qué le digo ahora para que no se vaya – Es que… Quería darte un regalo.

-¿Un regalo? –Heero se detuvo, ya iba hacia la puerta, entristecido.

-Eh… Si, un regalo.

-¿Un regalo, y porqué?

-en agradecimiento a todas las veces que me has salvado…

Heero se volteo en un gesto de decisión. –Muy bien, así lo tomaré.

-¿¿h??

Heero se quitó la eterna sudadera, y los jeans que llevaba puestos, quedando en unos calvin Klein (jejeje). Para quitarse las zapatillas (obviamente antes de los pantalones, no era tan apurote como mi ultimo novio, que se enredaba siempre, para cuando ya se quitaba ese embrollo, ya no tenia rastro de ganas yo.) se había sentado en la cama. Cuando terminó la hiperdelicada operación, miro hacia Dúo con un gesto de: "ya es hora que me divierta un poco". La verdad es que Dúo aun dudaba si lo que veía era cierto. Cuando Heero lo miró, no le quedo duda. Dúo estaba sobre la cama, como habíamos dicho, y vestía unos pantalones de buzo (de los que en Chile llaman 'calzoncillos largos') y una camiseta. Heero se la quitó de un tirón y no hizo caso a las sorprendida, mas bien perpleja mirada de Dúo. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza que fue como si le hubiera dicho enfrenta las consecuencias.

Dúo quería hacerlo, no es que fuera promiscuo, pero le gustaba Heero. La verdad es que era virgen. Pero Heero lo sorprendió un tanto. Lo tumbó boca abajo antes de bajarle los pantalones. Entonces recordó que en el cajón del mueble que había al lado de la cabecera de la cama, había una loción que usaba para masajear al arreglar sus huesos. La fue a tomar, dejando la mano en la nalga de Dúo. Este se encogió para quitarse totalmente los pantalones, y ponerse en una posición más cómoda. Heero aplico la loción, estaba fría, esto hizo que Dúo se apretara. 

-que pasa, Dúo.

-este… ¡Es que está muy fría!

-No será que no quieres hacerlo.

-No… Yo… Eh… Pues no estaría mal un preámbulo.

-OK.

Heero extendió la loción por la espalda de Dúo, comenzó hacia arriba, por los costados. Luego fue hacia la zona de los hombros, que noto muy nudosa. Comenzó a deshacer los nudos de la espalda de Dúo, de sus hombros, a alisar esa musculada estatua a la perfección escultural. Echó hacia un lado la larga trenza de Dúo, que le estorbaba, para subir sólo apoyando la punta de los dedos por la cervical hacia arriba, brindando a Dúo una sensación infinitamente relajante. 

-¿Algo así, Dúo?

-Mh… -Asintió.

Heero siguió masajeando, para estar más cómodo se subió a horcajadas, apretó las manos en esa zona entre los hombros y el cuello, dejándolo aún más relajado, subió nuevamente la yema de sus dedos hasta casi el cuero cabelludo, y deslizo hacia abajo, por la espalda hasta la cola. Dúo dio un suspiro de placer.

-Sigue así, compañero –le animó. 

Heero masajeo sonriendo un rato la espalda de su compañero. Cuando se cansó, suspiro, y bajó las manos a las nalgas, y las abrió. Duo abrió los ojos, igual sentía miedo, pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás con esto. 

-ahora toma aire. –Heero le instruyó con voz seca – y apreta los dientes.

Sin ser consiente, Dúo empuñó además sus manos. La verdad dolía, y mucho. Heero comenzó a moverse, y Dúo gruñó. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas. Pero las manos de Heero también comenzaron a moverse, y aunque esto al principio no resultaba un gran consuelo, pronto el dolor comenzó a sentirse como placer. A cada movimiento de Heero, Dúo gruñía, pero de repente daba un suspiro. Podía casi sentir el miembro de Heero dentro de él. 

Heero se rió un poco. 

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó algo molesto el sometido Dúo.

-Hasta ahora has sentido solo dolor, ¿No es así?

-Mr…

-Eso es porque es tu primera vez. –Se detuvo. Se acercó al oído de Dúo –Pero ahora sabrás qué se siente. 

Heero apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Dúo, y lo besó. Dúo estaba con los codos hacia fuera, las manos bajo su cara, el rostro hacia el mismo lado donde respiraba Heero. Este bajó sus manos a las caderas de Dúo, que apoyó su frente en las manos, y tomó aire, seguro de una nueva embestida. Pero el movimiento de Heero no le causó más dolor, al contrario. Levantó la frente de la sorpresa, y siguieron más así. Dúo ahora jadeaba, y tenía los ojos cerrados. Heero siguió moviéndose, asegurándose que Dúo sintiera todo el placer que le era posible darle, y disfrutando del panorama de ver a Dúo gritando de placer, perdiendo el control y estallando en las sábanas. Heero acabó un poco después que dúo, así que este no se dio cuenta inmediatamente, pues el gesto de Heero, de echar la cabeza hacia atrás dando una especie de sonido gutural no pasaría nunca desapercibido. Sacó sus cosas de donde estaban, y se tendió al lado del cansado Dúo, pero mirando hacia arriba. Pasó su mano por la cara de Dúo, por donde corrieron algunas lágrimas, secándolas. Dúo lo miró, pero esta vez su mirada no tenía ese dejo de burla que tanto molestaba a Heero. Era una mirada más bien de agradecimiento, que le recordó a Relena. Sonrió al susurrar su mente el recuerdo, y Dúo medio sonriente le besó los labios. 

-¿Ha sido bueno? 

Dúo asintió. 

-Pues ahora viene lo mejor.

Heero se incorporó un poco, y volteó a un sorprendido Dúo boca arriba. Por un momento Dúo pensó que le iba a pedir que le penetrara, pero Heero lo tomó por los hombros y lo besó en la boca. Dúo no cerraba sus ojos, y Heero comenzó a besar, a repasar una y otra vez, como para memorizar aquellos labios, aquel rostro, como si su lengua estableciera una marca para estas lenguas, estos dientes, pasando por las mejillas, los pómulos, los labios, las orejas, el mentón. Dúo echó la cabeza para atrás, y Heero siguió por su cuello, y una vez que lo hubo recorrido volvió a la cara, para luego bajar por la pendiente de su cuello, sintiendo latir en su boca el reguero se vida, de sangre de la aorta. Bajó hasta la tierna cicatriz de la ruptura entre el cuello, y el pecho, balanceándose una y otra vez, columpiándose en ella. Paseó sus manos por su torso, por donde hizo una pequeña escala para seguir al vientre que se curvaba o estiraba según la zona que su lengua rozaba. Besó ese estanque de miel del ombligo, y siguió hacia abajo, donde no pudo llegar sin antes hacer media lunas con su boca, y su lengua. Tomo el miembro de Dúo entre sus manos, y se lo llevó a la boca. Pero no comenzó a tragárselo tal como Dúo había visto en las pornos, sino que primero empezó a masturbarlo con las manos, y luego, cuando ya estuvo bien erecto, pasó la lengüita por la punta, y siguió pasando solo la punta de la lengua por el pene hasta un punto en que el pobre de Dúo se retorcía. Heero paró. –Oye, qué demonios, por qué paraste

Heero lo miro traviesa mente, y lengüeteó un costado del muslo, el otro, y dio una lengüeteada que recorrió a lo largo a Dúo, haciéndolo estremecer. Rió un poco, eso hizo que Dúo abriera los ojos.

-¡Déjate de payasear y sigue!

Heero no le hizo caso, lo volteó un poco hasta ponerlo de lado, y comenzó a recorrer sus nalgas, la raja para ser más exactos. Tocaba la espalda de Dúo cosa de hacerlo estremecer, y luego seguía con el pene, y volvía a la espalda, hasta que Dúo volvió a polucionar. Se tendió al lado de él, y lo besó. 

-¡Oye, límpiate la cara!

Heero sonrió arrugando la nariz. Dúo le pasó un pañuelo por la cara, y limpió un poco. Heero apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, y suspiró. Dúo lo miró, más bien dicho miró su cuerpo, y sintió una punzada de dolor al verlo, mas bien de pesar. 

-Heero, no piensas ir a bañarte…

-No. –Contestó serio. – aún no hemos acabado.

-Quieres decir que… Aun te queda cuerda.

-Más bien te toca a ti…

-Comprendo. -Sonrió Dúo. –Y dime- se acercó a Heero, acercando a su vez su cuerpo.-¿Qué quieres?

-Suéltate el pelo.

-Eh…

-que te suelt…

-OK, OK, ya entendí. –Dúo se soltó el pelo, y se deshizo la trenza. –Y ahora qué.

Heero no le contestó. Comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Dúo, con los ojos cerrados. Lo aspiró y lo besó. Como Heero se hallaba de lado, con la ventana a su espalda, una mano con la palma hacia arriba atravesaba la cama. Dúo apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de Heero, ocultando su rostro. Heero lo acercó a él, abrazándolo, y Dúo respondió a ese abrazo. Unos segundos quedaron así, en comunicación íntima de ombligo a ombligo. Heero con su mano libre, levantó la barbilla de Dúo, y lo besó. La mano de Dúo se bajó al trasero de Heero, y comenzó a recorrerlo delicadamente. Subió por su espalda mientras con la lengua exploraba cada arruga, diente, toda encía y toda lengua que hubiera en la boca de aquel chico. Heero por fin abrió los ojos, y volvió a abrazar a Dúo fuertemente, notando enseguida que la erección de este ya estaba restablecida. Se puso boca abajo.

-Dúo, hazlo.

-¿Eh? Pero Heero, no creo poder hacerlo tan bien como tú.

-Sigue mis instrucciones, y hazlo.

-OK, si tu lo dices…

Heero se puso tal como antes Dúo, es decir, boca abajo, pero con almohadas bajo su cabeza, y abrazando éstas. Dúo tomó la loción, y se la aplicó del mismo modo que Heero. Se la iba a extender por la espalda, pero Heero no lo consideró necesario.

-Muy bien, y ahora qué sigue.

-Masajea un poco entre las nalgas para que se extienda bien.

-¿Así?

-Mh –Asintió.- Así está bien. Suficiente. Ahora…

-Lo introduzco.

-Mh.

Al momento de penetrarlo Dúo, Heero tomó aire y abrazó las almohadas. Dúo siguió empujando, y Heero no le decía nada. "Así estará bien" pensó.

-Ahora trata de imitar el movimiento que hice.

-Mh… Veamos, era algo así…

-Un poco mas eh… Grande… Oooh…

-¿Así?

-Sí, Dúo, aprendes rápido… Mh…

Dúo siguió moviéndose dentro de Heero, y una sensación distinta de los dos orgasmos anteriores le invadía. Sentía su pelo suelto sobre su espalda, era consiente de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, del olor que emanaba, del movimiento sincrónico del cuerpo de Heero, sentía placer al observar su espalda con movimientos espasmódicos y los sonidos producidos por el placer que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo… Tuvo la curiosa sensación de unidad con él. Al acabar, Dúo se tendió de espaldas. Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, esa sensación de unidad continuaba a pesar de estar separados. Unos segundos después Heero se sentó. 

-Ahora, me acompañas al baño Dúo.

-Si claro, voy en un segundo.

Ya en la tina metidos los dos juntos, Dúo se abrazó a Heero. Este le devolvió el abrazo. Dúo comenzó a temblar. Heero lo miró extrañado. "Seguro que aun no se recupera, y yo lo sometí a este esfuerzo. Pero bueno, el también lo quiso así".

-Heero…

-Mh…

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? 

-Ya me la hiciste.-Sonrieron.

-tu… ¿Tú sientes algo por mí?

-Lo dices por esto, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que tu crees?

-Que fue sólo calentura.

-Sabes que estás en lo cierto. 

-Entonces quieres a alguien más.

-Sabes a quién.

-Es la jovencita, ¿No?

-Relena es alguien muy importante. Yo no soy nadie.

-Sin embargo ella te quiere mucho.

-Pero se da cuenta que no es posible.

-Mh…

-Oye dúo…

-¿Mh?

-Si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar así, con tiempo disponible, y sin nadie cerca, ¿Repetirías?

-¡Claro amigo! Cuando tú quieras.

-Así lo imaginé. –Heero sonrió, y lanzó una de sus carcajadas. –Ahora sí que debo irme, Dúo.

-No me preguntaste si yo sentía algo por ti.

-Es que quieres decírmelo, ¿No?-Heero se salió de la tina, y comenzó a vestirse.

-Heero… Yo…

-Ahorrate la molestia. Si seguimos vivos, y podemos volver a vernos cuando la guerra acabe si es que acaba un día, entonces háblame de lo que quieras. -Heero se estaba vistiendo, y Dúo se salio de la tina.

-OK, Heero.

-y otra cosa, nunca menciones esto delante de otras personas, o te mataré.

-Está bien, y lo mismo va para ti. 

Dúo estaba apoyado en el dintel de la puerta del baño. Heero ya estaba listo. Se acercó a darle un último beso. 

-Estuviste muy bien para ser tu primera vez, Dúo. Ahora cúbrete, no querrás encima resfriarte.

-Adiós, Heero.

Heero sonrió otra vez. Dúo temió haber dicho algo muy cursi.

-Una vez leí "El adiós es un dolor tan dulce, que prefiero decir sólo buenas noches".

Y cerró la puerta.

Bueno, bueno, amantes del Yaoi y el lemon en Gundam Wings, ¿Qué les pareció mi primer fanfic de Gundam, eh? Siempre me cargaban los fics de esta misma serie que he leído que mas parecen dos mujeres muy cursis hablando, cuando en realidad se trata de dos guerreros. Nunca en la serie (Pues yo si me la vi.) vi ningún tipo de aproximación física entre los personajes, excepto claro, todas las veces que se salvan unos a otros. Dúo y Heero son la clásica pareja, aunque si se hubieran visto la serie aquellas personas que escribieron basándose en versiones artísticas de esta, nunca existiría. En la serie se ve claramente que Heero está más que enamorado de Relena, incluso Dúo le hace bromas al respecto. Quatre también lo sabe. Y Dúo tiene a Hilde, una muchacha que decide seguirlo por sus ideales, a quien Dúo profesa un gran cariño que no se manifiesta explícitamente, más que cuando ella se arriesga a pasar por la línea de fuego para entregarle a Dúo una copia de la estructura de la nave enemiga. Y otros detalles, al final los muestran trabajando juntos en la colonia. En fin, creo que Heero posee una personalidad exquisita para el análisis, igual que la de Rei Ayanami de Evangelion. Ambos personajes hablan poco relativamente, pero dicen mucho. Y los diálogos de Heero (que podría citar casi textualmente) nos dan a conocer una personalidad bastante diferente a la que nos da a ver esos fics. El mío no es la excepción, lo dibuje como si tuviera mucha experiencia sexual, pero quise denotar el amor por Relena, y su poca comunicación a nivel interpersonal. El tiene las cosas muy claras, es sincero, y decidido. Y si quieren saber más, u opinar, aquí esta mí mail:

suki_jakiyahoo.com

Aunque podría adivinar que no escribirán, y si están leyendo esto, es porque tuve razón, si a mi me gusta leer las notas de autor, puede que a otros también.

Y no os olvidéis de la exuberante amiga que esta gran (terrible!!!) escritora (loca) de fanfics tiene. Aquí tenéis mi e-mail nuevo: tsubasa_no_kami00@hotmail.com!!!!!


End file.
